Can't Handle It
by LemonTwist
Summary: Kari gets raped by someone unknown, and becomes pregnant. She later finds out that her child is a very important child to the world. But what would happen if the child was taken away? A takari.
1. Can't Handle It

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Only this story.  
  
Sequel to [How Soon Is Now]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"TK, wait up!" Kari yelled as she ran out of the school. Her and TK had been together for three months since the concert at the Tera Nova Auditorium. They spent almost every waking moment together, and each moment was like pure fantasy.  
  
"Hey dear." TK said as he turned around to great his love. He kissed her gently and asked her where she was during P.E.  
  
"I had to ask the principal something about the school paper. Nothing major." Kari replied. She kissed him back and asked him what he was doing later that night.  
  
"Well," TK started as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Mikey told me about this club called 82nd Soto that doesn't sell alcohol, and is open to teens. He asked me if I would go with him, and I said yes."  
  
"Sounds exciting. You wouldn't mind if I wanted to tag along, would you?" Kari asked him. "That is, unless this was a 'guys night out' or something."  
  
"I doubt it is. Of course you can come along. I'll pick you up around 7ish?" TK asked her as he walked to the school parking lot and approached his car.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Kari kissed TK's cheek, and headed over to her car. She turned her car on, and drove into the direction of her brother Tai's apartment.  
  
Tai had moved out of his parents' home four months after graduation. He had barely turned 19 when him and Matt decided to rent out an apartment together. It worked out perfectly, because they both were going to the same college which was only a few blocks down the street. Kari didn't take the moving out as hard as Tai thought she would, seeing as how they had a really strong relationship. She knew he was only a few more blocks away, close enough to jog to if she chose.  
  
Kari pulled her car up to the parking garage that was next door the the apartment and walked over to her brothers' place. She knocked on the door to find not her tall, brown-haired brother, but a tall, blonde-haired brother of her boyfriend wearing a towel around his waist and nothing on his chest.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, do you not know that it's inpolite to answer the door without clothes on?" Kari said with a smirk.  
  
"Haha, nice to see you to, Kari." Matt replied sarcastically. He opened the door wide enough to let Kari in and gave her a gentle hug. "So, how've you been, anyway? How's you and TK doing?"  
  
"We're doing great. I'm really glad I have him." Kari grinned.  
  
"You better be, he's a really good kid." Matt said. He told Kari that Tai had gone down to the corner to pick up some stuff for an assignment, and he'd be back soon. She sat down and waited for Tai to come and Matt to change. She looked around the apartment, surprised at how long it had been since the last time she was there. She found it strange that the place was actually...Clean. Something Tai had never known to exist back at home. The whole apartment was decorated with white walls and black and white canvasses convered in black and white paint that formed objects of the unknown. The couch and chairs were either black with white squares on them or white with black squares on them, and the pillows were either black or white. It was put together quite well for a couple of teenage boys.  
  
"So, Kari, what are you and my brother doing tonight, anyway?" Matt asked, walking out of his room with now shorts and an undershirt on, and a towel in hand to dry his hair off from the shower Kari interupted him from.  
  
"What makes you think we're doing something tonight, Mr. Ishida?" Kari asked slyly.  
  
"Called it a hunch." Matt said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Kari just chuckled and replied "We're going to this club called 82nd Soto. It doesn't sell any alcohol, and it's-"  
  
"Kari, that club is in a bad neighborhood." Matt interupted her with. He gave her a serious look of worry and said "kids have gotten hurt there. Hurt badly. I heard that one kid died from a fight that happened there. I don't think it's the safest place for you two to be at. Not to mention all the creeps that hang out around there. Those...Pedophiles." Matt said as he shuddered at the name.  
  
"Matt, don't worry, we'll be ok. You know TK wouldn't do anything if he knew it was dangerous." Kari reassured him.  
  
Matt just sighed. "I know, Kari. Just...Be careful. Be extremely careful. I don't want to have to tell Tai why his sister died."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't. In fact, I'm hoping you don't tell Tai about this at all. You know he acts when he hears something like this."  
  
"I won't tell him if you promise to be careful. I care about you too, this isn't just about Tai."  
  
"Ok, I promise." Kari said.  
  
"Promise what?" Tai said, walking into the apartment with grocery bags in his arms.  
  
"Promise not to kill you for using my hair gel." Matt joked.  
  
"Speaking of..." Tai started. He looked into a couple of grocery bags and pulled out a bottle of hair gel. "Here you go." Tai said, throwing the bottle to Matt.  
  
"Thanks." Matt said. "I'll see you later Kari. Just remember what I said, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry." Kari said. Matt walked into his room, leaving Kari and Tai alone.  
  
"Hey Kari, will you help me with these groceries?" Tai asked while putting things away.  
  
"Sure." Kari said. She got up and walked over to Tai and started helping him out with the groceries.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK parked his car outside of Kari's apartment. He walked up to her apartment and rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Kari's mother. She let him in and told him Kari would be out in a minute. Tk looked around the apartment, and noticed that it looked the same as it did eight years ago. Except for, of course, the couch was turned so the back was against the wall and not facing the kitchen. But everything was still the same.  
  
"TK, I said are you ready?" Kari said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Let's go." TK said. He stood up and told the Yagamis that Kari would be home before 12. They walked out to his car, and TK started it up.  
  
"Hey TK?" Kari said.  
  
"Mm yeah?" TK replied as he fixed his chair so it was comfortable.  
  
"No, TK, look at me." Kari said. TK picked his head up and looked at Kari, only to receive a deep, passionate kiss from her.  
  
"What was that for?" Tk asked after they broke the kiss off.  
  
"For being you." Kari said with a smile. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." TK said. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Mm, TK, we need to get going." Kari said between breaths.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." TK said as he pulled himself away. He put the car into drive and drove away towards the club. When they got there he parked and went inside and looked around for Mikey.  
  
"TK, this place is really crowded. Can't we go somewhere else?" Kari said as she followed TK through crowds of people.  
  
"C'mon Kari, we just got here. I promise you'll have fun. Now just help me find...Mikey!" TK exclaimed as he saw his friend standing near the bar.  
  
"What's up TK? I see you brought a friend." Mikey said when he saw Kari.  
  
"Yeah, you know Kari, from the dance team at school?"   
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. The one that's got the moves going on." Mikey said with a sly smile. Mikey was very different from TK. TK had a tan, Mikey was quite pale, TK had dirty blonde hair, Mikey had black-grayish hair. And it wasn't the physical appearances that made them so different. TK was a kind soul, and Mikey was more of a stoner. The only thing that had in common was the basketball team.  
  
"Yeah, that one." Kari said uncomfortably. TK and Mikey hung out and talked while Kari just stood around listening. There were there for about half an hour before Kari pulled TK over for a second to talk to him.  
  
"What's wrong Kar?" Tk asked while keeping an eye on Mikey.  
  
"TK, I don't feel comfortable being here. I want to go home." Kari sighed.  
  
"Kari, we've been here for barely an hour! C'mon, just relax." TK said, wrapping his arms around Kari's waist.  
  
"No TK, I don't want to get comfortable." Kari said, pushing TK's arms away from her waist. "I want to go home."  
  
"Well you know what, Kari? Maybe I don't want to go home. Maybe I'm enjoying myself, and I don't want to leave!" TK said frustratingly.  
  
"Fine, TK, fine. You stay, and I'll leave." A pissed Kari yelled. She turned on her heel and walked out the door of the club.  
  
'Stupid TK. Who does he think he is, doing that to me. You can't just do that. It's not right.' Kari thought as she walked to the closest bus stop in a huff. 'You don't just let your girl leave like that, you be a gentleman and walk or drive her home. What a jerk.'  
  
"Miss, are you ok? You look kind of lost." A kind voice said behind Kari. She turned around to find a young, tall, blonde male standing behind her.  
  
"I, uh, no, I'm not lost. But thank you for your kindness." Kari said to him. She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"May I ask what a kind woman is doing on these streets at night?" The young man asked.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. I'm just walking home from a club, thank you." Kari said kindly.  
  
"Can I give you a ride home? I'm heading home as well, and I honestly feel strange leaving women alone on these streets at night. It's not the most perfect place to be. By the way, I'm Kevin." He said as he put his hand out.  
  
"I'm...Kari." Kari said, taking his hand for a handshake. "A ride home would be nice." She followed Kevin to his car and got in.  
  
"Where do you live, Ms. Kari?" Kevin asked politely.  
  
"On the corner of 33rd and Brink Ave." Kari replied.  
  
"Alrighty then. We're off!" Kevin said as he started his car. He pulled out of the parking space and started down the street towards Kari's home.  
  
"So, do you live alone?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Actually, I live with my parents. I have an older brother, but he doesn't live with us anymore."  
  
"I see." Kevin said. "Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Kari said with a smile. Kevin turned the radio on, and the rest of the car ride to Kari's was silent. Kevin pulled up to the corner where Kari lived, but didn't stop.  
  
"Um, Kevin, you pasted my stop." Kari pointed out, looking out the window, watching her home go by.  
  
"Oh, we're not going to your home, Miss Kari." Kevin said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"No...You...You can't do this. I...I know too much. You'd never get away with it." Kari said, panicking.  
  
"Oh, yes I can." Kevin said. he pulled his car to a deserted area near a hill. He reached under his seat and pulled out a gun. "Now, you're going to cooperate, or it will be a painful night for you." He said, pointing the gun at Kari.  
  
'TK, I'm sorry.' Kari thought as her tears ran down her face. 


	2. Don't Tell Them

"Kari, it's Tai. Please call me when you get this message." Tai sighed as he hung the phone.  
  
"Was she there?" TK asked worriedly.  
  
"No." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Kari wouldn't just leave like this. Something must've happened. God I-I can't believe I just let her go like that. I don't even remember what happened." TK said. He held his head with his hands as he sat down on Matt and Tai's couch. "I don't what to do."  
  
"This isn't just your problem, TK. She is my sister, if you can remember." Tai said, frustrated.  
  
"Um, TK...Did Kari say anything to you about the club you went to yesterday?" Matt said hesitatingly.  
  
"No...Why?" TK asked.  
  
"No reason." Matt replied quietly. "I think we should call the police."  
  
"I agree." Tai said. "TK, you should make the call. You're the last person to see her."  
  
"Ok." TK sighed. He called the police and reported Kari under missing persons, and gave them a descriptive detail about her. In the meantime, Tai had gone out onto the balcony. Matt followed him out.  
  
"Tai, this isn't your fault." Matt said gently. He placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, reassuring him.  
  
"I feel like it is." Tai said. "She's my sister. I should've taken care of her. I should've known she was going to do something like go to a club."  
  
"There's no way you could've known, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"But I had to have known! I'm her brother! It's my responsibility!" Tai said angrily as his tears fell down his face.  
  
"Tai...There's something I need to tell you." Matt whispered. "I-"  
  
"Hey guys! They found Kari! She's at the hospital!" TK said joyfully.  
  
"What are we waiting for? I want to see my sister." Tai said as he ran out the room.  
  
"Tai, wait up!" TK yelled as he chased after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Yagami, we got your results back." The doctor said to Kari.  
  
"I already know I was raped." Kari replied quietly while she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I see. We found a drug in your system, something called Syfilicium (A/N: This drug doesn't really exist). Usually the victim that was given the drug doesn't remember anything since. Have you had any trouble remembering exactly what happened?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I remember it just as easily as I remember what color the sky is."  
  
"Hmm, I see. We got your tests back for various STD's, and they all came back negative, including HIV, so you don't have to worry about that. Now, some police officers would like to talk to you about the...Rape."  
  
"Oh, please don't let them. I don't want to report this. I can't let my family know. I can't. Please." Kari pleaded.  
  
"Ms. Yagami, I hope you realize that in not reporting this, you're letting a rapist walk about the streets, a danger to everybody else."  
  
"Yes, I understand. But please, don't let my family know. If they ask, I got these injuries from a man who attacked me and knocked me out. Please don't let them know about being raped. Please." Kari said as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"Ok. I won't mention anything about the rape. Just please put into consideration of what you're doing when you decide to not report a rape."  
  
"I will. I promise." Kari whispered.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back." The doctor said. She walked out of the room leaving a numb feeling girl behind.  
  
"Dr. Reaza? The girl's brother is here along with a couple of friends in chairs. They want to see her."  
  
"Ok, thank you." Dr. Reaza replied. She walked over to the waiting room and told Tai and the others about the situation Kari was in, going along with Kari's wishes of excluding the rape from information.  
  
"So, is she going to be ok?" Tai asked, trembling.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine. I suggest though that she see a psychiatrist about what happened. Also, she might feel uncomfortable being around men for a while, so I suggest that you let her be for a while. Even though you're her brother, she might feel like you're a threat to her. It's quite common in ra-muggings."  
  
"I understand. Can I see her now?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, you can." The doctor replied. She showed the boys to Kari's waiting room and reminded them that she might not feel comfortable about being near them.  
  
"I understand." Tai said. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in. "Kari? It's me, Tai. Can I come in?" He whispered.  
  
"Sure." Kari said, her voice emotionless.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tai said, immediately regretting it.  
  
"I'm ok. Just a little shaken' up." She said. She pulled her sight away from the ceiling and looked at Tai. He looked so...Different. Everything looked different for Kari. Nothing was the same. Everybody changed.  
  
"Oh Kari...I was so worried." Tai said as he started crying. he walked over to Kari and hugged her.  
  
"No, stop, leave me alone!" Kari yelled as Kevin pushed her out of the car.  
  
"Shut up before I put a bullet in your brain!" Kevin yelled. Kari got up and tried to run away, but Kevin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
"You ain't going anywhere."  
  
"Get away from me!" Kari screamed as she pushed Tai away. "Just leave me alone, ok?" She cried as she covered her ears with her hands.  
  
"Kari, it's me, Tai. You don't have to be afraid." Tai tried to reassure her. Kari blinked and realized exactly what had just happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai. I'm so sorry." She choked. She dropped to her knees and started sobbing. Tai walked to her and held her while she cried.   
  
"Tai..." Kari said while she wiped away her tears. "Did you call Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, they're on their way."  
  
"Ok." She sniffled.  
  
"Kari, Matt and TK want to see you." Tai said while he wiped away Kari's tears that she missed.  
  
"I...I can't. I can't see them. Not right now." She whispered.  
  
"Ok. I understand." Tai said.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Yagami?" A nurse said as she opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" Tai replied.  
  
"Your parents are here." She said. Tai nodded and the nurse showed Kari's parents to Kari.  
  
"Oh Kari, are you ok? I was so worried." Mrs. Yagami said as she hugged her daughter tightly while letting tears fall down her face.  
  
"Mom, not to be rude, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm really tired and I was hoping I could go home." Kari said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course." Mrs. Yagami sighed.  
  
"Kari, do you want me to come home with you?" Tai asked her.  
  
"I'd like that very much." Kari said, looking into her brother's big, worried eyes.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to go tell TK and Matt that we're going. I'll see you at home." Tai turned and went in the opposite direction of his family to go and tell Matt and TK about Kari's wishes to not see them. The understood, and went home.  
  
"I feel horrible." TK said to his older brother as he left the building.  
  
"TK, you need to let go. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"But it feels like it was." TK sighed.  
  
"Listen, Tai's spending the night at his parents' place, which means his room will be empty tonight. Do you want to stay at my place tonight? I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind."  
  
"Thanks Matt, I appreciate it."  
  
TK and Matt both entered Matt's car and drove off, trying to let go of the faults they held, not knowing what kind of disaster that was ahead. 


	3. New Scene

"Kari, TK called. He wants to know if he can see you." Tai said through Kari's closed door. It had been three days since she came home from the hospital, and she still didn't feel right being near TK. Every time she saw his picture she automatically saw Kevin's face. It came to the point where they had to remove every picture of TK from sight. And it hurt Kari to see that this had to happen. The man she loved couldn't see her because of some rapist.  
  
"Kari, I think it would be a good idea. If you see him it might help you to let go of your fears towards him." Tai commented. Kari sighed. It wasn't easy for her to be around Tai, how is she going to be around TK, who looks similar to what Kevin looked like?  
  
"Ok. Ok, I'll see him." Kari gulped, swallowing her fears.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell him." Tai smiled. He left Kari's room and called TK back, telling him to come on over.  
  
'Nothing's ever going to change. I'm always going to look over my shoulder. I'm never going to be able to breathe again.' Kari thought. She laid back down on her bed and stared at her dark ceiling replaying that night that changed her life forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to hurt you?" Kevin grunted while he held Kari in a bear hug.  
  
"Please." Kari sobbed. "Please don't hurt me. I can't...I...Please, let me go."  
  
"Not a chance. Drink this." Kevin said as he shoved a bottle of water in front of Kari's face. Kari turned her head away, and Kevin jerked it back.  
  
"Drink it!" He screamed. Kari's body went limp. She gave up fighting. She drank the bottle of water, and stopped struggling.  
  
'I have to stay alive. I have to. For TK.'  
  
"Now get on the ground." Kevin said as he pushed her down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kari, TK's here." Tai said as he opened the door slowly. Kari looked at her brother and nodded slowly. TK opened the door slowly and walked in.  
  
"Hey Kar." TK said calmly. "Um, I wanted to thank you for letting me come over. I know it's hard. I really do." Kari turned her head and looked at TK. She blinked, and all of a sudden she didn't see TK. She saw Kevin. Kevin in her house. Kevin in her room. Kevin trying to sweet talk her.  
  
"TK...TK I can't...I can't handle this!" Kari screamed. She ran out her room, past Tai and her parents and out the door to no one knows where.  
  
"TK, what happened?" Tai asked as TK walked out of Kari's room.  
  
"I guess she wasn't ready after all." TK said with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go find her. I'll be right back." Tai said. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.  
  
"This is all my fault." TK sighed as he slumped down onto the couch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari kept running down street after street, not caring exactly where she was going. She slowed down when she came to the ocean.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"Who's there?" Kari turned around, but no one was there.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Kari said, trembling.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kari sobbed. She dropped to her knees and started to cry in her hands. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a woman standing there.  
  
"Who...Who are you? What do you want? How do you know me?" Kari asked, shaking.  
  
"All of this will be explained in time. But you must know exactly who you are before he is born."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The child."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kari asked frustratingly.  
  
"Come here." The woman said, holding her hand out. "I must show you. You have to see for yourself." Kari hesitated, but saw the kindness in the woman's eyes. Then she remembered the last time she did this and what it caused her.  
  
"No. I can't." Kari said as she backed away from the woman.  
  
"You have to trust me. Maybe this can show you that I'm good." The woman said. She opened her hand and show an image of Kari's crest. "Look familiar?"  
  
"I...My crest. How did you know about it." Kari whispered.  
  
"I know more than you think." The woman said. "Please, I have to show you something." She said as she put her hand back out.  
  
"Kari! I'm so glad I found...You..." Tai said as he stopped short. "Kari, are you looking at." He asked, noticing Kari was staring at something. "Kari?" But Kari didn't respond.  
  
"Kari, come. We have a lot to cover." The woman said as a portal appeared behind her. Tai saw the portal, but not the woman.  
  
"Kari, get away from there, you don't know what it is!" Tai yelled. Kari ignored his comment and walked towards the woman. "Kari, get away!" Tai ran towards Kari, but hit something he couldn't see and fell back. "Kari..." He sighed. Kari walked into the portal, and disappeared.  
  
"Not again." Tai sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari awoke, not realizing what had happened. She found the woman standing next to her with a bowl of something in her hands. She bent down and gave it Kari and told her to drink it.   
  
"Don't worry, it's not drugged." The lady smiled. "It's an herbal remedy to help get rid of headaches and remember the past." Kari just nodded and drank the liquid slowly. Her headache immediately went away, and she remembered what happened. She sat up and looked around, seeing but mere bedroom. But when she walked over to the window, she saw something entirely different. She was in the middle of a, well...Highly advanced city, yet it appeared deserted.  
  
"What is this place." Kari asked in awe.  
  
"It is Mezig'nite City, the home of highest kings and queens of power. But the highest that there will ever be has just arrived."  
  
"Oh my...Who are they?" Kari asked. The woman chuckled.  
  
"You don't catch on very fast, do you?"  
  
"Wait, you mean me?" Kari asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"But I...I don't understand. What's so special about me?"  
  
"Let me show you. By the way, you can call me Aria." She walked out of the room with Kari following closely behind.   
  
"This world was created many, many ages ago. We were the most advanced world there ever was. Our leaders were very smart and figured out the way to advance reality. They found a way to hold powers inside a stone, or a crystal. They used these powers to control and stay in control of this world. They didn't use their powers for, how can I put this...Evil?" Aria explained as she led Kari through room after room.  
  
"I still don't understand what this has to do with me."  
  
"You will understand when I'm finished. Now where was I...Oh yes. The leaders of this world continued to pass down the stone to those they found worthy and possible to control it. For the most part, they made good choices and we've had excellent leaders. But there is the every once and a while leader that tries to use the stone for evil. We once almost lost this world because of it. After that incident, the leaders of our past put a protective force around the stone, keeping anyone but the one most worthy to use it. Since then we've had only one person who was worthy."  
  
"I understand, but I still don't see what this has to do with me." Kari said.  
  
"I'm not finished."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Anyway. This person was a wonderful woman. She led our world greatly, and would've continued to do so if she...If she hadn't been killed."  
  
"How was she killed if she had the stone on her side?"  
  
"Our world went at war with another world. But an important fact is that before hand our queen had a child. During the war her daughter was killed, and being our future, the queen gave up her own life to revive her daughter. She sent her daughter away, into another world, so that the people we were up against wouldn't find her. Our queen died, but our world was saved. At least for the time being. We were lost without someone to take charge of the stone. For ages we've searched for her daughter. And we found her."  
  
"Wait, you mean me?"  
  
"I guess you do catch on quick." Aria chuckled.  
  
"But how is that possible? I have a family at home. I can't be her daughter."  
  
"Actually, it is possible. We don't know what form you were sent away as. You could've been placed inside of someone as a reborn child."  
  
"I...I don't understand. Does any of this have to do with the digital world?" Kari asked.  
  
"Actually, believe it or not, it doesn't. You were chosen separately for the digital world. But coming back to this world. I brought you here so you can claim your place as queen and save this world over."  
  
"Save it from what?"  
  
"Over the time we've searched for you, our world was taken over. Our people aren't visible because they hide inside their homes, they only come out at night to get the necessary things. We need you to help restore our home."  
  
"I...I don't know if I can do that. I'm one person. By the way, what exactly does this have to do with a child?"  
  
"You will have a child, a child that will be in total control of this world forever. Even after he dies his soul will stay among us, helping and guiding us. That is, if he's born out of danger. There is a prophecy that says that he will be born into danger, and we need to prevent that."  
  
"Ok, we'll do that when the time comes." Kari said simply.  
  
"Oh, you don't know yet." Aria said, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Don't know what, exactly?"  
  
"Kari...You...You're pregnant."  
  
"What are you talking about? I can't be pregnant. I haven't...Oh my god." Kari said, realizing exactly what's going on.  
  
"Mm hmm. Oh, here we are." Aria said, walking up to two huge, wooden doors. She inserted a key into the lock and opened the door to reveal a dark room.  
  
"Where are we." Kari whispered. But Aria didn't answer. She walked to the back of the room and unlocked another door, revealing yet another dark room, except this one had a glowing blue light in the center.  
  
"Kari, this is your future." Aria said, showing Kari to the glowing crystal in the center of the room. "Place your hand in front of it." Kari did as she was told and put her hand out in front of the crystal. All of a sudden it started glowing rapidly, and shone all of it's light towards Kari's heart. It suddenly disappeared and Kari fell back, fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai, are you sure that's what you saw?" Matt asked, still in disbelief of what he heard.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why would I lie about something like this?"   
  
"I don't know. I have to say, these kinds of strange things have happened before."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." TK sighed.  
  
"Mmph."  
  
"Tai, did you say something?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I thought it was you."  
  
"Mmph."  
  
"There it is again."  
  
"It came from Tai's room." TK said. They all got up quietly and walked towards Tai's room, and opened the door slowly.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!?" Tai yelled, pointing to the person on his bed. "Wait, Kari?" Tai said, puzzled. 


	4. Windy Fears and Chilly Tears

A/N: For those who read my story "How Soon Is Now?," you know I said that there would be a Yakari here, but I'm not sure I'm going to be using the Yakari here. I might make a Yakari fic later on, but I'm not going to put it in this story. :P Sorry  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kari? Is that you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ugh. It sounds like me, looks like me. It's probably me." Kari groaned while holding her head.  
  
"Kari, can I come in?" TK asked, making sure Kari wouldn't run out again.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sure. C'mon in." Kari sighed. She sat up on Tai's bed, and shook her head, hoping to get back to reality.  
  
"Tai told me what happened. I was really worried about you, Kar." TK said as he walked up to Tai's bed and sat down next to Kari.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine. Hey, listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been. It's just kind of a hard thing to deal with." Kari said as she leaned on TK's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. I've just missed seeing you smile." TK said. He lifted Kari's chin up so she would be looking at him and he kissed her gently. Kari kissed him back.  
  
"Mm. I missed those kisses." Kari said as she smiled at him.  
  
"That's the smile I missed." TK said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Kari, forgive me for interrupting, but how did you get into my room in the first place?" Tai asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." Kari said, puzzled. She explained to them everything that happened to her and Aria, but felt kind of strange mentioning the child in front of TK, so left that part out. When she finished, all of them were just as puzzled as she was.  
  
"That's...Really strange." Matt said while scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the digital world?" TK asked her.  
  
"Believe it or not, it doesn't. Or at least that's what Aria told me. Um, do you guys think I could talk to matt for a minute?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Tai and TK said together.  
  
"No, I meant alone." Kari sighed.  
  
"Oooh." Tai and TK said. "Yeah, sure. C'mon Tai." TK said as he dragged Tai out of the room. Kari walked behind them and closed the door, but didn't turn around to look at Matt.  
  
"Kari, is everything alright?" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"No." Kari sighed. She turned around to face Matt. "Everything isn't alright."  
  
"Kari, what's wrong." Matt said to her. He got up off of Tai's bed and walked over to her.  
  
"Oh Matt," Kari said as she started to cry, "you can't tell TK. You can't let him know."  
  
"Can't tell TK what, Kari? What's going on?" Matt walked over to Kari and took her hand and led her back to Tai's bed and sat her down, then sat down next to her.  
  
"Kari, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
Kari sighed. "Ok." She took a deep breath. "Aria told me that I was...I was going to have a child that would protect that world for forever."  
  
"Why would you need to hide that from TK?" Matt asked her gently.  
  
"Because..." Kari started as she let her tears fall, "I'm...I'm pregnant now."  
  
"I...I don't understand..."  
  
"Don't you get it, Matt?!" Kari yelled at him, "I'm pregnant because some rapist got to me!"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, Kari! You weren't raped!" Matt pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I was." Kari whispered. She turned away from Matt and stared at the ground. "I asked Dr. Reaza to not tell you all about it. I knew it would hurt you and Tai, and especially TK." Matt just stared at her in disbelief. How could this have happened? He told her to be careful. Look at how well that helped.  
  
"Kari I...I feel so...I'm so sorry." Matt cried. "Oh god..." He sighed as he covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Matt, it wasn't your fault." Kari said reassuringly.  
  
"But I feel like it was."  
  
"It wasn't, and you need to realize that."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No buts. This wasn't your fault."  
  
Matt sighed. "So...How are you going to tell TK."  
  
"I'm not. At least, not right now. I want him to calm down a bit before I let him know."  
  
"It's going to really hurt him, Kar. He's," Matt started as he lowered his voice, "don't tell him I told you, but he's always wanted to have a child with you. He's...He's talked about briefly, but he's talked about it. This is gonna hurt him so much, seeing you have someone else's child."  
  
"Oh god. Does he really feel that way?" Kari gasped.  
  
"Yeah, he does." Matt said, avoiding to have to look at her.  
  
"I can't tell him now." Kari said as she slumped back onto the bed.  
  
"You're going to have to, seeing as you will eventually start showing."  
  
"I know, but it's just...I...Oh, this isn't fair." Kari cried.  
  
"I know it isn't." Matt said as Kari cried onto his shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"You could help me through this pregnancy, you could comfort your brother."  
  
Matt chuckled. "Ok. I can do that."  
  
"Thanks." Kari sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "Well, I guess I should get going."  
  
"Ok." Matt said as he helped Kari get up. She took Matt's hand and pulled herself up and started towards the door.  
  
"Hey Kari?" Matt said as Kari turned the door knob. She turned around and looked at him.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm always going to be here if you need someone to talk to." Matt reassured her. Kari smiled.  
  
"Thanks Matt." She turned back to the door and walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari sighed. Her pregnancy test did come up positive. She knew she was pregnant, but she did have some reasonable doubt as if to Aria was telling the truth or not. Of course, why question someone who just brought you half way across the galaxy? She had also, after a while of contemplating herself, agreed to make a report on her rape. But she still hadn't told TK.  
  
"Um, hey Kar." Tai said quietly.  
  
"It's positive, Tai." Kari said, avoiding eye contact with her older brother.  
  
"Oh Kari." Tai sighed. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
"Tai, it's ok. I've already gotten use to the idea."  
  
"So...When are you going to tell TK? He needs to know."  
  
"I don't know. I'd much rather move away than have TK know exactly what I'm going through."  
  
"Kari, you have to tell him. The sooner the better."  
  
"I know, I know. I will tell him."  
  
"So...What do you think he's going to do when he does find out?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know Tai. I'd rather not talk about it, ok?" Kari said. She stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ok, sorry..." Tai said as his voice trailed off. Kari walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She picked up the phone and took a heavy breath, and dialed TK's phone number.  
  
"H-ello?" TK's voice said over the phone.  
  
"Hey TK, it's Kari." Kari said nervously.  
  
"Hey Kar, what's up?"  
  
"Um, are you busy?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Do you think you could meet me at Tera Nova Park? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Kari, is everything ok?"  
  
"I...I don't know. Just...Can you come or not?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you there in...Half an hour sound good?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks TK."  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kari sighed as she hung up the phone. "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK sat down on a park bench and looked around. The wind was at full blast, so there were leaves flying about. TK looked the left of him and smiled. That was the exact same place that he and Kari shared their first kiss together.  
  
"TK?" A sweet, gentle voice said behind him.  
  
"Hey Kari, sit down." TK said as he slid over on the bench to make room for Kari. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"TK, you know I love you and every decision I make I try to make sure that it won't hurt you, right?" Kari said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do, and I love you too. What's wrong, Kari?" Kari took a deep breath.  
  
"You...You know that...That guy that mugged me?"  
  
"Yeah, what about him? Did they find him?" TK asked excitedly.  
  
"No, no they didn't." Kari said.  
  
"Oh." TK slumped back, disappointed.   
  
"TK...He...I..." Kari said as she struggled with her words.  
  
"Kari, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything." TK said as he stroked Kari's cheek. Kari's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Oh TK...He raped me." Kari said as she started to cry.  
  
"Wha...What? Who raped you?"  
  
"The guy that mugged me." Kari said as she covered her mouth in embarrassment while allowing her tears to flow.  
  
"Wha...Why didn't you tell me this before?" TK asked gently as he rubbed Kari's back.  
  
"I was afraid you'd be mad at me." Kari sighed.  
  
"Oh Kari. I could never be mad about that. At least not at you." He said as he held her tight.  
  
"TK...That's not all."  
  
"What do you mean..." TK said as he loosened his arms around her.  
  
"I...He...He got me...Pregnant." Kari whispered.  
  
"You're...Pregnant." TK said emotionless.  
  
"TK I didn't know what to do and I was scared and I-"  
  
"You're pregnant." TK said as he stood up off the bench.  
  
"TK, please don't be mad." Kari sobbed.  
  
"I...Have to go." TK said as he turned and walked away from Kari.  
  
"Oh TK..." Kari said as she started to cry again, as the wind swept away her tears, not giving them a chance to run down her face. 


	5. They Got Him

TK walked away from Kari and walked out of the park. He left his car there and took a longer walk around the city, not really going to anywhere in particular, just going. He walked down street after street, drive after drive, avenue after avenue. He eventually ended up in the middle of downtown, also known as Midtown Square. Funny thing is, it's actually in the shape of a circle. It's a circle of colored brick on the ground and scattered bushes surrounding it. In the center of the brick is a fountain that contains hundreds of various coins scattered about its bottom. There are a couple of benches that circle around the fountain so onlookers can admire its shimmering beauty comfortably. TK took a seat on one of the benches and just stared at the fountain. Stared for what felt like hours, until a voice broke his mindlessness.  
  
"TK? What are you doing here?" Cody asked while standing to the left of the bench TK was sitting on.   
  
"Hi Cody." TK said emotionless. He continued to stare at the fountain, not giving Cody any reaction to his presence except for the mild greet.  
  
"TK, are you ok?" Cody asked. He sat down next to TK and looked in the same direction as TK.  
  
TK sighed. "Not really."  
  
"What happened?" TK didn't say anything at first. After a couple of seconds had passed, he broke his gaze away from the fountain and looked at Cody.  
  
"Nothing makes sense anymore, Cody. Everything is falling apart and there's nothing I can do." TK sighed painfully as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cody asked, quite puzzled at TK acting in the opposite of who he usually acts. TK sighed deeply.  
  
"Kari was raped and got pregnant."  
  
"What? When did this happen?!" Cody gasped quietly.  
  
"The same day as when she was robbed. That...That bastard raped her." TK said sharply as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Wow. I'm...I'm sorry, man. I didn't know. Is she ok? What is she going to do with the baby?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't give her a chance to talk about it. As soon as she told me I left."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"What would you have done if you found out that some rapist got your girlfriend pregnant? Huh? What would you have done?" TK asked angrily.  
  
"Well I wouldn't run away, that's for sure! I would've talked about it! I would've found out if she was going to keep it, if she wanted to give it up, anything but run away!" Cody snapped.  
  
TK stared at Cody for a moment and looked away with embarrassment. Cody sighed.  
  
"Sorry TK, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just don't think that you should've run away."  
  
"It's ok, Cody. You were right." TK said quietly. He returned his gaze to fountain.  
  
"You need to talk to her, Takeru." Cody said as he placed a hand on TK's shoulder.  
  
"I know I do. I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as TK left, Kari left in the opposite way to her car and drove down to the station house and reported the rape to the police. She left the station house and drove the long way home, hoping to see TK on the way, but had no such luck. She got home and went up to her apartment to find Tai sitting on the couch watching the TV.  
  
"Hey Kar, how'd it go?" Tai asked with a mouth full of sushi.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." Kari said as she hung her coat up and headed towards her room.  
  
"Hey, hold it right there partner. Come here and tell me what happened. You know I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me, so might as well tell me now." Tai patted the seat next to him, trying to get Kari to sit down. Kari sighed and walked towards Tai and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"He...Just walked away. He didn't say anything. I don't know what he thinks about me. He was just...So quiet. Like a ghost." Kari whispered. She wrapped her arms around her body while tears started to form. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"You need to talk to him. But give him time, Kari. Finding out your girlfriend is pregnant isn't the easiest thing to cope with."  
  
Kari sighed. "I know, Tai."  
  
At that moment the door bell rang. Tai looked at Kari with questioning eyes, and Kari just gave him a puzzled look back. Tai got up from the couch and went to the door.  
  
"Hello?" Tai asked as he opened the door to find a teary, cold TK standing there.  
  
"Hi Tai." TK said quietly. "Is...Kari home?" He said as he shivered.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon in, you look like your freezing." Tai said as he opened the door wider so TK could come in.   
  
"You could say that." TK chuckled lightly. Kari glanced up at the sound of TK's voice. When she saw him she looked away. TK saw her turn her gaze away from him.  
  
"Kari...I'm..." TK started to say, but choked on the rest of his words.  
  
"It's ok, TK. I shouldn't have dropped that bomb on you like that." Kari whispered as she let her tears fall. She didn't turn towards TK.  
  
"No, no. This isn't your fault, Kari." TK reassured her. He walked towards her and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"I didn't know what to do, TK. I...I just wanted...I just wanted to...I-I'm sorry." Kari said as she started to cry.  
  
"Oh Kari, this isn't all your fault." TK said as he held her while she cried into her shoulder. "We'll figure this out together. Don't worry, I promise you'll be ok." Kari pulled back and wiped her tears away.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Kari sniffled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With the baby." Kari whispered.  
  
"Oh." TK said as he rubbed his neck. "It's up to you, Kari. What ever you decide, I'll be behind you 100%. I promise."  
  
"Actually..." Kari started as she looked away. "I was kind of hoping you would...Adopt the baby as your own child."  
  
"Kari..." TK said quietly. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I mean do you think you're ready to be a parent?"  
  
"Yes, I think I am. I'm almost out of school, I have plenty of money in my account to take care of this child, and I don't think I could live knowing I killed or gave up my baby."  
  
"...Kari..." TK sighed.  
  
"TK, I want this. I want to keep this baby. Don't you want us to have a baby?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course, but it's not the same if it isn't MY baby."  
  
"Oh, you mean if it doesn't have your genetics, is that it?" Kari asked, exasperated.  
  
"Kari...That's not what I meant." TK sighed as he pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"TK, if you raise this baby, you ARE his father. He won't know anybody else who loves him they way you do."  
  
"Kari...Do you really think I'm ready for that?" TK asked her with a serious tone. Kari leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Yes. I do." Kari said, just as serious. TK took a deep sigh.  
  
"Ok." He said with a smile. "I can do this. I just hope you know WHAT you're doing." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh, me too. Me too." Kari said. All of a sudden the phone rang, and Tai answered it.  
  
"Hello? Yes, she is. Hold on one second." Tai looked over at Kari with worried eyes. "Here Kari, it's for you." He said as he held out the phone for her. She gave a worried glance at TK and took the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, hello detective." Kari's eyes suddenly went wide. "You did? Yes, I can be there as soon as I can. Yes. Thank you." Kari hung up the phone and looked over at Tai and TK.  
  
"They found the guy who raped me." Kari whispered. "They want me to come down for a line-up." She sighed. "TK, Tai, will you guys come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thanks." Kari said.  
  
"I'll drive." Said TK.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, if you recognize any of these people, say the number they're wearing." The detective said to Kari. "Now remember, this is a one way window. You can see them, but they can't see you. Are you ready?" Kari took a deep breath and nodded. The detective opened the blinds, and Kari exhaled slowly.  
  
"Number 4." She said. She turned her head away.  
  
"How do you know number 4?" The detective asked. Kari exhaled sharply this time.  
  
"He's the bastard that raped me."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya." The detective said as he closed the blinds.  
  
"Detective, when you go to talk to him, will you tell him that he got a girl pregnant. That he has a kid that will grow to hate his father, that will know that he was the product of a rape. You tell him that, detective." Kari said angrily. She opened the door and stomped out.  
  
"C'mon Tai, TK, let's go. I don't want to be here any longer." She said as she walked out. Tai and TK gave each other troubled glances and followed Kari out.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Kari was brushing her hair before going to bed when Tai came in.  
  
"Hey...What happened at the precinct?" He asked her. Kari sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Hey was there, Tai. That...That son of a bitch was there." Kari said as her tears started to flow.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Kari." Tai said as he held her. "It's all going to be ok." 


	6. Trouble At Trial

A/N: For those who are wondering where the parents are in this, they're all still alive and stuff but I can't find anything THAT important that they would say to the kids that Tai and Matt wouldn't. So don't worry, I just don't like putting parents in my fanfics. Sorry mom!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, TK!" Kari yelled as she walked up to the cafe and saw TK's back. TK turned around to see who was calling him and at the sight of Kari smiled, and waived.  
  
"Hey Kari." He said as he brought her into an embrace. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Better, thank you." She said. They sat down at one of the many outside tables in front of the cafe and ordered their drinks.  
  
"So...How's the case going with that...What was his name?" TK asked Kari.  
  
"His name is Derek. Psh. Kevin, yeah right. Oh! Speaking of cases, I was talking to Jou about the adoption, and he gave me the name of a good lawyer."  
  
"Oh...That's...That's good..." TK said, feeling a little detached.  
  
"TK, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kari asked, quite concerned.  
  
"No, I...I'm fine." TK sighed.  
  
"TK, what's wrong." Kari asked sternly. TK sighed.  
  
"I'm just...I'm just not sure about this, Kari. It's going to be difficult. Going through college with a kid? This is...I'm just not sure it's the best thing."   
  
"You can't be serious. You're actually reconsidering adopting my child?" Kari asked accusingly.  
  
"Kari, I just-"  
  
"TK..." Kari whispered, "I'm scared too." She took TK's hands in hers. "We can do this though."  
  
"Do you really think I can be a father?" TK sighed.  
  
"Yes. Give it time, TK. It's not easy, but you're capable of doing it. I know you are."  
  
"Ok. So, what was the name of that lawyer again?" TK asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, yes, ok. I'll be there. Thank you detective." Kari said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that, Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"It was the detective down at the precinct. He gave me the trial date for that kid that raped me. I've been subpoenaed to testify against him." Kari answered. She walked over to the fridge and got something to drink and sat down at the table.  
  
"How can they do that? You got a good look at him, didn't you?"  
  
"There saying that it was too dark for me to tell that it was him." Kari sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this, Kari?" Her mother asked her as she sat down next to her.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice. They put a subpoena on me." Kari said as she took another sip of her drink.  
  
"No, I mean being a mother. It's a very difficult job, Kari."  
  
"Mom, I've already gone over everything possible. I can do this, I know I can."  
  
"I know, I just want you to be careful. It's not easy."  
  
"I know. But with every bad time, there's two good times, isn't there?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, yes, that's true, but...Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all, I and your father will be here for you." Mrs. Kamiya said with a comforting smile.  
  
"Thanks mom." Kari said, smiling right back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, Miss Kamiya, will you tell the court, in your own words, what happened." The district attorney asked her.  
  
"Well...I had a fight with my boyfriend, and I was walking home alone, and someone asked me if I was lost."  
  
"And this someone is the defendant, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please continue."  
  
"Well..." Kari said as she took a heavy sigh, "I told him I was ok, and he offered me a ride home because he was worried about what kind of sicko jerks were on the streets." Kari said sharply. "I accepted. He asked me where I live, and I told him my corner. He drove down that way but passed it. When I told him he passed it, he gave me this sick look and told me I wasn't going home. He continued driving for a while until we got up to this hill that I had never seen before. He pulled out a gun and told me I had to cooperate, or I'd suffer something painful. He then...He pushed me out of the car and I tried to run away, but he came up behind me and grabbed me. He shoved a bottle of something in front of my face and told me to drink it or he'd shoot me. So I did. Then he pushed me onto the ground and..." Kari started to say, but choked on his words as tears started to fall down her face. She looked at TK in the crowd, and he nodded calmly. Kari took another heavy sigh and continued. "He told me to take of my...Clothes. I...I did, and he...He raped...Me."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kamiya. May I ask you, did you see his face at any time?" The attorney asked her.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"While he was driving, we passed street lights. I saw what his face looked like."  
  
"Thank you. Your honor, no more questions." The attorney said to the judge. Kari sighed and looked at TK with sad eyes. He gave her a look of comfort back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh boy." Kari sighed as she jabbed her fork into her salad. "I am so glad that's over."  
  
"Me too." TK said with a smile as he sat down across from her. They were waiting for the jury to make a decision, so they decided to have lunch at the court house. "I'm really proud of you. You stayed strong."  
  
"Thank you." Kari said, trying to hide her grin.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Kamiya?" A woman asked her from behind.  
  
"Yes?" Kari asked as she turned around.  
  
"Mr. Jadwick wants to see you. He said it's urgent." The woman said.  
  
"Um, thank you. I'll be right there." Kari said. The woman nodded and walked away.  
  
"Who's Mr. Jadwick?" TK asked Kari after the woman had left.  
  
"He's the district attorney. I'll be right back." Kari said. She stood up from the table and walked down the hallway to Jadwick's office. Kari knocked on the door, and was motioned to come in through the window.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, please sit down." Jadwick said to her. Kari sat down and gave him a look of worry.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Kari asked him.  
  
"We've learned that the defendant seems to run with a tough gang, and they might try to make some approaches towards you, maybe even try to harm you or your baby. We're urging you to stay somewhere safe until the trial is over and he's been locked away."  
  
"How do you know he'll be locked away?" Kari asked.  
  
"The defendant doesn't have much of a case. We just want you to be safe. We're willing to let you stay in a hotel for a while, no expenses on your part, until he's put away somewhere safe."  
  
"I...I don't know. I'm not sure if that's a good idea."  
  
"Miss Kamiya, if you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for your child."  
  
"Ok." Kari sighed. "On one condition. I want to bring my boyfriend with me."  
  
"Miss Kamiya..." Jadwick started.  
  
"No. Either he comes with me, or nobody goes at all." Kari said sternly.  
  
"Ok." Jadwick sighed. "I'll see what we can do."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So...Where exactly are we going?" Kari asked the detective from the backseat of the car.  
  
"We're going to this hotel in Maebishi." The detective replied.  
  
"Wow, that's a long ways away. How are we going to pick up TK?"  
  
"Detective Jiya is picking him up separately and going to meet us there."  
  
"I see." Kari said. She fell asleep for a while and when she awoke, the detective was pulling up to a hotel.  
  
"Well, we're here. Let me help you get your stuff up to the hotel room."  
  
"Thank you." Kari yawned. She got out of the car and grabbed her backpack and followed the detective into the hotel.  
  
"Can I help you?" The hotel clerk asked.  
  
"We have a reservation under Shrowne?"  
  
"Ah, yes, here it is." The clerk said after punching in a few keys into the computer. He gave the detective the key and the detective walked towards the room with Kari following right behind. They got to the room and opened the door and set everything down.  
  
"Well, we'll be back to pick you up in a week, and we'll keep in contact through this cell phone." The detective said as she handed a cell phone to Kari. "Good luck. Also, try to avoid going outdoors. We need you to stay here, out of sight."  
  
"Ok. Thank you." Kari said. She walked the detective to the door, and said goodbye. After the detective left, she went over to the window and looked out.  
  
"Oh boy. What have we gotten ourselves into." Kari sighed as she rubbed her now, swelled belly. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's TK." A familiar voice said through the door. Kari opened the door and let him in. After he put his stuff down Kari ran up to him and hugged him so hard he fell over onto the bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" TK chuckled as he looked up at his girl.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for coming and staying here with me." Kari said sweetly. She kissed him gently and then rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You're welcome. Hey, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this." TK said sympathetically.  
  
"It's ok. I've kind of gotten use to the whole thing."  
  
"Hey," TK said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you so much." TK said as he ran his fingers through Kari's hair.  
  
"I love you too." Kari said. She picked her head up and smiled at him. He kissed her, and she returned it. She brought her head away, and smiled. He smiled back, and then Kari chuckled. He chuckled as well, and eventually they both broke into uncontrollable laughter that neither of them could explain how it came to them. 


	7. Can't Keep Things Down

"Kari, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon. Ok?" TK said as he put his jacket on.  
  
"TK, the detectives said that we should stay here." Kari said as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be gone long. I promise." He said reassuringly. He kissed her on her cheek and left the room.  
  
"Oh boy." Kari sighed. She walked over to the window and watched TK get into a rental car and pull away. "He's just...So above everything. Isn't he, dear?" She asked her unborn child. She smiled, and walked away from the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TK walked out of the store and down the sidewalk to where he parked. He crossed one street, looked down the alley, and continued walking. All of a sudden his head jerked up and his eyes grew big. He walked back to the alley, looked down the sides of the street to see if anyone was coming, and headed down the alley. He turned a corner and saw the back of someone wearing a long, brown jacket.  
  
"Hello, TK." The person said with a deep voice.  
  
"How...How do you know me?" TK asked, keeping his distance. The man turned around and pulled off the hood of his jacket.  
  
"I don't know much about you, to tell you the truth. I know more about your girlfriend."  
  
"Listen, if you're with that Derek kid, I can call the cops right now." TK said, pulling out a cell phone from the pocket of his gray jacket.  
  
"No, no. I know nothing about that man. I know about your girlfriend's baby. The Child."  
  
"What about the child?" TK asked accusingly.  
  
"Oh boy, this could take a while." The man sighed. "Here, take my hand. By the way, my name's Reese." He said as he stuck his hand out.  
  
"How can I trust you?" TK asked, still keeping his distance.  
  
"Look." Reese said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, round, metallic disc. He pushed the center of it, and it showed an image of TK's crest.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" TK whispered.  
  
"Just take my hand. I promise it'll explain everything." He said as he put his hand back out. TK gave him an unsure look, but took his hand anyway. At that moment thousands of images and thoughts and memories flew through TK's mind. TK started to get this incredible pain in his head and he jerked back from Reese, taking his hand with him.  
  
"What...Was...That..." TK said between breaths.  
  
"That was what you needed to know." Reese said to him.  
  
"But I...Wait a minute. I...I know why you're here. I mean I can see you talking to people and..." TK said, getting lost in thought.  
  
"Those are some of my memories. I only let you see what you needed to. Now do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah." TK said as he let out a light sigh.  
  
"Here." Reese said as he held out a chain with a pendant hanging from it. "This will permit you to have all of the powers you'll need."  
  
"You mean, to save the baby?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But...Why would people want to hurt the child if he grows up into dark? Isn't that what they want?"  
  
"This power isn't for right now, it's for after the child is born. Although you might need to use it for some people who are not our allies, but are our enemy's enemy. If you understand that."  
  
"Yeah, I do." TK said as he took the necklace from Reese. He put in on around his neck and felt a vibration of power run through his veins.  
  
"You must not let anyone ever get a hold of this necklace. Do you understand? You must never take it off." Reese instructed.  
  
"I understand." TK said.  
  
"There are going to be people that will want to take this necklace from you. Put it under their control, destroy it, anything they can to make the child vulnerable."  
  
"Don't worry." TK reassured.  
  
"And don't abuse the power. It's a known fact that many who have used this power have been killed for abusing it. Please, be careful."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
Now, you must understand, you cannot let anyone know. This is something that must not be revealed unless absolutely needed. Can we trust you to keep this power hidden?"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"A soul is hardly any of our problems." Reese said calmly. "If you need me, I will be around. Please don't look for me, I will find you. I have to go now. Be careful, Takeru. You are not the same person that left that hotel." Reese said. He turned, and walked away, until he disappeared. TK sighed and looked around the alley. It didn't seem as dark as it had when he first entered it. He took the pendant in his hands and looked down at it.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting pregnancy." He sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, TK, I'm so glad you're back." Kari said as TK walked into the hotel room. "The precinct called. They won. Derek was sent to Frisa, and they said that he had no contact with anyone. So we're safe. They'll be here in three hours."  
  
"That's great." TK said unenthusiastically.  
  
"TK, is something wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, no. I was just...Lost in thought. Yeah, it's great they got him." TK said, trying to lighten the mood he had set. Kari's smile reappeared.   
  
"C'mon, help me pack." She said as she tugged on TK's arm.  
  
"Yeah, ok." He said. Kari Started packing on one side of the room while TK on the other. He stopped for a moment and just stared at Kari. 'How am I ever going to protect her? She'll probably be protecting me more than me protecting her.' He thought to himself. He chuckled inwardly. 'This is going to be a very interesting pregnancy.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AGH, I CAN'T TELL YOU, DAVIS!" TK yelled in frustration as he paced back in forth through him room.  
  
"WELL YOU BROUGHT IT UP, YOU HAVE TO TELL!" Davis yelled right back, sitting on TK's bed.  
  
"Look, I can't tell you, but what if you guess?" TK said with a sly grin.  
  
"Ok..." Davis said, looking at TK funny.  
  
"Ok." TK said. He held up three fingers.  
  
"Three words..." Davis said. TK nodded. He then held up one finger.  
  
"First word." TK nodded again. He then pointed to himself.  
  
"You?" Davis asked. TK nodded, then held up two fingers.  
  
"Second word." Davis said. TK nodded. He then picked up a notebook and held it close to him.  
  
"Notebook? Take? Chest? Uh..." Davis guessed as TK kept shaking his head. "Have?" TK nodded delightfully. He then held up three fingers.  
  
"Third word." Davis said. TK nodded. He looked around the room and noticed Patomon sitting down. He picked him up and put a hand over Patomon's mouth and then pulled it away.  
  
"TK, what are you doing." Patomon asked followed by a yawn.  
  
"Yawn? Sigh? Yell? Uh...What's the name of Patomon's power..." Davis thought out loud. TK waived a hand in front of Davis's face.  
  
"Patomon's power?" He asked. TK shook is head and waived a hand in front of Patomon, and then pointed to himself. "Your power?" TK nodded happily.   
  
"Wait a minute. You have powers?" Davis asked, sounding quite confused.  
  
"Yes!" TK sighed.  
  
"What? But how?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but basically this necklace gives me powers." TK said as he showed Davis the necklace.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. You're kidding, right?" Davis asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm not! I really do have powers! Watch." TK said. He pointed to his jacket hanging over the chair and it started to rise.  
  
"Holy shit! How'd you do that?!" Davis yelled as he jumped away from the jacket. The jacket fell as soon as Davis yelled.  
  
"I told you, I have powers. I haven't learned completely on how to control them, but I'm getting the hang of it."  
  
"Wait...I...How? When did this happen?" Davis asked, still puzzled about what he just saw.  
  
"While me and Kari were away. Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. NO ONE. Got it? I wasn't even suppose to tell you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Davis said. He stared at the ground for a moment and picked his head up. "So, what else can you lift?"  
  
Meanwhile, down the street, other people were experiencing and experimenting with their own powers. Kari lit a circle of candles in her lightless room and sat down, cross-legged in the center of the circle. She closed her eyes and let out a light sigh. She suddenly started floating off the ground while everything that wasn't planted to the floor whirled around her like a tornado. There was a knock on the door, and Tai's voice came through it.  
  
"Kari? TK's on the phone." He said. Kari opened her eyes and slowly floated back down to the floor. The tornado disapeared and everything returned to the place it was at before. The candles blew out and disapeared. Kari sighed.  
  
'I'll never be able to finish this.' She thought to herself. 


	8. Author Note

Ok, I've gotten some trash reviews, and I'd like to say something. First off, it's my fanfiction. You don't like it, you don't read it. Too hard for you? I understand, but can you AT LEAST TRY?! I run this story, not you. If I want to kill everybody off, I will. If I want them to gain supernatural powers, they will. Do you understand this concept? Good. I've tried to avoid putting my own little messages up at the beginning and ending of the stories, and for me to have to say this is pretty crude. You've got something bad to say? Say it to yourself. Ok? Listen to these words: Don't like it, don't read it. Good, now read and repeat. Very good! Have I made myself clear? I'd better. Happy reading whatever you wish! -o   
  
-LemonTwist. 


	9. Terrible Loss

TK entered the Kamiya apartment to find his pregnant girlfriend cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"Hey TK." Kari said with her back turned towards TK. TK hung his jacket up on the hook on the wall and walked up to Kari.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked as he gave Kari a small kiss on the neck. Kari turned around, and dropped the plates she had been holding.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" She yelped when she saw TK's hair, now buzzed. "What happened to your hair?!"  
  
"I cut it." TK said with a grin as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I can see that, Takeru." Kari sighed. "Why, is a better question."  
  
"I don't know, just wanted to try something new." TK said with a smile. "You like it, right?"  
  
"Well..." Kari started, "It'll take some getting used to, but I'm pretty sure I can cope with it." She said with a sincere smile. She walked up to TK and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips. All of a sudden TK felt this rush come upon him, and first he thought it was because of Kari's kiss, but then he realized it was much more than that when he began to see things.   
  
He saw Kari walking past a building he didn't recognize, then he saw someone come up behind her and shoot her in the back. He couldn't recognize the man, but he could see his face clearly. Then he saw Kari with her arms around his neck with a worried face.  
  
"TK, are you alright?" She asked. TK started panting and motioned to Kari for water. She gave him a filled glass, and he gulped it down. When he pulled the glass away from his lips, Kari took the glass away from his hand and set it down on the counter and led TK over to the couch, where he fell down exhaustingly.  
  
"TK, what happened?" Kari asked worriedly as she brushed away the hair from TK's face.  
  
"I...Don't...Know." TK said between breaths. "At first I was just kissing you, then I saw you in front of this building, getting shot by some guy." He finished. He stared at the ground for a while, and felt Kari rub his back gently.  
  
"I'm sorry you saw that, TK." She said quietly. She kissed his cheek gently and wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes of silence went by before Kari spoke up.  
  
"Was it like a hot flash, or a day dream?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know what it was." TK answered quietly. He rubbed his hands together in frustration, and tried to remember what he just saw. He closed his eyes, and flashed them right back open.  
  
"Kari," TK started with a new, serious look upon his face, "Don't go outside of the house tonight."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just don't, ok? I'm serious." TK interrupted.  
  
"Ok...?" Kari said curiously, even though she knew TK wasn't going to tell her anything. TK sat up from the couch and went back over the coat rack and put his jacket back on.  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back soon." TK said quickly. He grabbed his keys and practically ran out the door. He went to his car and drove back to his house and ran through his door.  
  
"REESE!!" He yelled as he closed the door.  
  
"Yes?" Reese said from behind TK. TK whirled around to see the face of this voice, and walked up to him angrily.  
  
"What happened? Why did I see Kari get shot?" TK asked furiously.  
  
"Oh dear..." Reese said quietly to himself.  
  
"What? What happened?" TK asked.  
  
"It appears that you had a premonition." Reese sighed.  
  
"Wait, a premonition? You mean like what the Phoebe girl has on Charmed? Those are real?" TK asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, and yes." Reese answered calmly. "Listen, do you remember anything vital that happened in that premonition?" He asked.  
  
"You mean besides Kari getting killed?" TK asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." Reese answered irritatingly. "How was she killed?"  
  
"She was shot." TK answered.  
  
"Shot? Are you sure?" Reese asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, shot. Why?" TK asked.  
  
"Well...The Child's enemies don't shoot, they use...Other sources." Reese answered slowly. "Do you know anyone that would want to shoot Kari?" Reese asked.  
  
"No, I do-" TK started before he stopped short. "Oh man." TK said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Reese asked.  
  
"That Derek guy...The one that raped Kari...The police told us that he had some buddies that might try to get even with Kari for putting Derek in jail." TK said.  
  
"Oh great. Do you remember where the place was that Kari was shot?" Reese asked.  
  
"I...Don't know." TK answered.  
  
"Well try to remember! It's very important!" Reese exclaimed.  
  
"Why? I told Kari to stay at home all day!" TK said.  
  
"Because that probably didn't do very good. Kari is very stubborn. You should know this." Reese sighed. "Just try to remember. Think. Was there anything that you might recognize in the premonition?" He asked. TK closed his eyes and tried to remember the building. It was a gray building, but most of the building was made out of glass that was tinted blue. The building wasn't that recognizable, but then TK remembered a park bench that was sitting down near the street. It had a bus sign in front of it, and the sign said 'bus 17.' TK opened his eyes and looked at Reese.  
  
"I know where it is." He said.  
  
"Good. Go there and keep an eye out for the man you saw attacking Kari, or for Kari herself." Reese instructed.  
  
"But I already told you, Kari was staying home." TK sighed.  
  
"Call her and see." Reese said. TK looked at him curiously, but picked up the phone any way. He dialed Kari's number, and it rang 6 times before he got the answering machine. TK hung up the phone and didn't take his eye sight away from it.  
  
"Kari always answers the phone." He whispered. He turned around to see Reese, but Reese was gone. TK groaned frustratingly, then ran out the door, keys and all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari, despite TK's order, left her apartment to go buy a book down at the Fahrenheit strip mall. She had just purchased a book and was walking home when she remembered something she forgot to get at the grocers'. She turned down a street and noticed that it was blocked off, and she groaned impatiently. She turned around and was headed hoem when she remembered another way to get to the grocery store. She headed down a street that was in between Nile Records and Fahrenheit Park. She was walking along when she tripped over her unlaced shoe, and groaned. She tied her shoe up, and heard someone yell to her.  
  
"KARI!" TK yelled as he ran up to her.  
  
"TK? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I...Was..." TK said between breaths before someone came up to him and hit him over the head with their hand.  
  
"TK!" Kari yelled as TK dropped to the ground. The man that hit TK was now pointing a gun at Kari's stomach.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Kari trembled. The man grinned disgustingly at her, and cocked his gun.  
  
"Can't tell ya. But what I can tell ya is you ain't gonna live to see yer BOYFRIEND wake up." He said.  
  
"Please, I-" Kari started, but was cut off by a bullet entering her body. She dropped to the ground and fell unconscious immediately.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sir? Sir? Are you ok?" A woman's voice said to the barely conscious TK. TK groaned and brought his hand up to his head and felt a bandage.  
  
"What happened..." He moaned.  
  
"You were knocked unconscious. You had a small cut on your forehead, but nothing serious." The nurse said to him. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly to see his new surroundings. He was inside a hospital room. He closed his eyes and moaned again, then shot up from his bed.  
  
"Where's Kari? Is she ok?" TK asked worriedly.  
  
"By Kari, you mean the girl that was with you?" The nurse asked. TK nodded impatiently.  
  
"She's in surgery." The nurse said. "She was shot, probably by the same person who knocked you out." She walked to TK's side and checked one of machines that TK was attached to.  
  
"Well, it seems you're fine, so you're free to go." The nurse said kindly.  
  
"Thank you, but I think I'm going to wait and see how Kari comes out." He replied. He helped the nurse unhook a couple of monitors from him and got off the bed.  
  
"That's fine. She on the third floor. Ask one of the nurses there for information on her exact location. They'll show you where she's being operated on." The nurse said as she started shutting off some of the machines in the room. TK walked out and headed towards the elevator and grabbed an empty one that was about to close. He pressed the number 3 button, and the door closed and headed to the third floor. He was standing there, impatiently waiting for the door to open, while beating himself up for not leaving sooner. If he had, him and Kari wouldn't be in this mess. The elevator door ringed and opened up to reveal the third floor, and TK walked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Hikari Kamiya?" He asked the nurse.  
  
"Are you in relationship to her?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Well, I'm her boyfriend, if that's what you mean." TK asked.  
  
"Finally. We've been trying to get a hold of some family for a while now. I need to ask you a few questions." The nurse said. She got up and around the desk and up to TK with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.  
  
"Do you know if she has any allergies of any sort?" The nurse asked.  
  
"No, she doesn't. Or at least, I don't think so." TK replied. "Look, is she ok?"  
  
"She's in surgery right now. Her condition is critical, and there are some questions on here that might be able to help her out." The nurse replied.  
  
"Ok." TK sighed. The nurse continued to ask TK a couple of questions, asked Tai over the phone a couple of questions, then showed TK the waiting room. TK sat down on one of the chairs and sighed heavily. He locked his eyes on the wall, but wasn't really paying attention to the wall. He was thinking about what Reese had tried to tell him, and why he didn't listen. He closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Why couldn't I had used those powers Reese gave me?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
"TK? What happened to Kari? Is she ok?" Tai asked as he ran into the room with Matt at his heels.  
  
"I-" TK started, but then looked over Tai's shoulder at the doctor standing behind him. Tai gave TK a confused look, but then looked over his shoulder and saw the doctor standing there.  
  
"Are you related to Hikari Kamiya?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm her brother." Tai stated.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Reno." The doctor said as he held his hand out. Tai took it, then the doctor motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Your sister is in very critical condition." Dr. Reno started. "The bullet hit the just below the stomach and caused some internal bleeding. We got control of that, and right now she's ok, but how her condition will become is impossible at this time to tell."  
  
"Oh man..." Tai whispered to himself. He brought his hand up to his mouth and shook his head very lightly and slowly. TK looked away from the doctor and closed his eyes painfully, then opened them back up and looked back at the doctor.  
  
"Is they baby ok?" TK asked Dr. Reno.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dr. Reno sighed quietly. "The baby didn't make it. The bullet entered his skull and killed him instantly."  
  
"No..." TK whispered. Tai started to cry softly, and Matt let a couple of tears roll down his face.  
  
"How could I let this happen." TK said to himself, so quietly that only he would hear. He dropped to his knees and held himself and just let his eyes empty out. Matt sat down on the floor in front of TK and held TK in his arms while TK cried himself to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"TK, wake up." Matt said to his sleeping brother. TK opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room, and noticed it wasn't a familiar place. Then he remembered he was at the hospital.  
  
"Is Kari ok?" TK asked as he sat straight up.  
  
"She's still asleep, but you can go see her." Matt said. TK nodded and stood up from the four chairs he was sleeping on. He shook his tiredness off, then walked out to the hallway and into Kari's hospital room. He looked at the bed she was sleeping on and walked up to her side. The sight of Kari sleeping made TK smile. She was so calm, so peaceful. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and took her hand in his. He looked at the blankets that were keeping her warm, and his smile faded. Her stomach wasn't bulging.  
  
"Takeru?" Kari whispered as she stirred.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here." TK whispered into Kari's ear. Kari opened her eyes slowly and looked at TK.  
  
"Oh, you're ok." She whispered with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How do you feel?" TK asked as he stroked Kari's hair.  
  
"Let's just say I've felt better." Kari chuckled. TK started to chuckle, then began to cough.  
  
"Here, lay down." Kari said as TK was coughing. She scooted over on the bed so TK could lay down. TK stopped coughing, then took Kari's offer and laid down next to her.  
  
"Oh Kari..." TK sighed as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"TK, what's wrong?" Kari asked when she saw sadness in his eyes. TK didn't say anything in reply, but instead took Kari's hand and placed it over her stomach. Kari didn't realize what he was doing at first, but then felt her stomach was flat.  
  
"TK..." Kari said as she started to cry, "What happened to my baby?"  
  
"He's gone, Kari." TK whispered as his voice started to crack from tears.  
  
"What...What do you mean, he's gone?" Kari asked quietly.  
  
"Do you know what happened to you, Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"Only that I was shot." Kari answered quietly.  
  
"Hika...The bullet shot right below your stomach and went..." TK started as his tears started roll down his face. He cleared his throat and finished his sentence. "...It went through the baby's head and killed him right away."  
  
"No..." Kari croaked as she shook her head in disbelief. She brought a hand up to her mouth and started to sob. TK wrapped his arms around Kari and held her close to him while he cried quietly with her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. My internet was down for forever, no thanks to COMCAST. Thanks for the patience. BY THE WAY GO SEE MY OTHER FANFIC 'Can't Profess.' :D 


End file.
